Forum:Normalizing DoT Values
So as everyone probably knows, some Damage over Time spells list their total damage in the skill description. Other Damage over Time spells list their "per second" or "per tick" damage. The spells that list total damage after the full duration of the spell are generally phrased as "X Damage over Y Seconds". While spells that list damage "per second" or "per tick" are phrased as "X Damage per Second for Y Seconds" or something similar. * would be shown as dealing 185/241/296 per second or 500/650/800 total. * would be shown as dealing 55/90/140 per second or keep its current display of 275/450/700 total. Examples ;X Damage over Y Seconds *''500 Damage over 5 Seconds'' = 100 damage per tick ;X Damage per Second for Y Seconds *''100 Damage per Second for 5 Seconds'' = 500 total damage |secondname = Option 2 |secondpic = ChampionSquare.png |secondinfo = (Active): Swain sets his raven to cripple an enemy. Over the next 3 seconds, the target takes damage over time and is slowed. |secondlevel = |thirdname = Option 3 |thirdpic = ChampionSquare.png |thirdinfo = (Active): Swain sets his raven to cripple an enemy. Over the next 3 seconds, the target takes damage over time and is slowed. |thirdlevel = |ultiname = |ultipic = ChampionSquare.png |ultiinfo = |ultilevel = }} Comments *I dunno, different spells deal damage differently. I'd rather see it as it's shown in-game 13:10, October 22, 2010 (UTC) *Opposed section means what exactly?--Zaroph 22:49, November 4, 2010 (UTC) **Left the way it looks like now 22:57, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Votes Option 1 - List only per second damage #I would vote for this visualization, as it is the one used by Riot the most. And this is for a reason. Some over time damage abilities, can not always deal all the total damage to the oponent. is the case in this. Also, the problem originated from Swain's ability right? .3 AP vs. .9 AP. The correct was the .3, as the "per second" was already stated.Sam 3010 02:27, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Option 2 - List only total damage # KazMx (Message me! ) 12:23, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Option 3 - List both #Should be used so people dont make mistakes and so its clear. Zaroph 14:21, October 25, 2010 (UTC) #(clearer version of sentence above me, because I agree) It should be used if it's needed for people not to make mistakes because it will show damage in the most detailed way. Mistralet 02:00, November 5, 2010 (GMT) #I prefer a display of all informations relevant for gameplay. This way every user himself may chose the damage value (per sec, total) at his own discretion. Multiuse 20:40, December 16, 2010 (UTC) #This should be the case imho, it may show that a spell that seems OP is actually not so bad, and vise versa. --Woffenhorst 17:16, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Opposed # 13:10, October 22, 2010 (UTC) #- KazMx (Message me! ) 13:24, October 22, 2010 (UTC) #Zadok0 23:36, October 26, 2010 (UTC) #Kalexander 21:48, November 4, 2010 (UTC)# #I would say.. use the game's notation, just to be true/consistent to it, but include a note or something on unusual tick times in the event of displaying as option 2. Otherwise, I'd say option 2 is the most directly informative, but lacks that little bit of information, how far apart the ticks are and when the first one hits. Option 3 would be my second preference behind keep the game's, because it clears up any potential confusion. DoTs are slightly more intricate than nukes and it can't hurt to be more specific, the wiki is supposed to be as descriptive as it can, in one place or another. LieAfterLie 17:30, March 1, 2011 (UTC) #Keep it consistent with the game. The total damage would be more useful, but it can also be misleading in cases where the skill is not guaranteed to hit for the total duration (Morgana's soil, Death Lotus, etc..). Zelgadis87 20:41, March 3, 2011 (UTC) # I believe this distinction is intentional to distinguish between skills with guaranteed damage like Urgot's Corrosive charge where damage is guaranteed once hit and Katarina's Death lotus which can be interrupted halfway. Deshiba 08:45, May 30, 2011 (UTC)